DialogueExportDannySullivan.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportDannySullivan.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE quick violent death gasp Ах-х... NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCity 00083C66 FFFFFFFF DannySullivan GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001CD01A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\001CD01A_1.xwm 04/03/2015 23:41 1428079299 File Not Found Combat Combat Death DialogueDiamondCity__001CD01A_1 001CD01A_1 N player saved your life Послушайте. Спасибо, что спасли мне жизнь. Если б не вы, я бы на тот свет отправился. Вот, тут немного, но это вам. NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF DannySullivanHellos FormID 0017D124 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017D124_1.xwm 08/18/2014 05:44 1408315459 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__0017D124_1 0017D124_1 N Mayor McDonough revealed to be a Synth and is dead or gone Не верится даже, что я столько времени позволял Макдонаху нами командовать. Мы просто закрывали глаза... NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF DannySullivanHellos FormID 0017D125 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017D125_1.xwm 08/18/2014 05:45 1408315519 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__0017D125_1 0017D125_1 N Вы просто герой. Побольше бы таких людей в Даймонд-сити. NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF DannySullivanHellos FormID 0017D126 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017D126_1.xwm 08/18/2014 05:46 1408315574 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__0017D126_1 0017D126_1 N Если вам что-то нужно, то поговорите об этом с мэром. NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF DannySullivanHellos FormID 00022E7F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022E7F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00022E7F_1 00022E7F_1 N Мне надо сторожить ворота. NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF DannySullivanHellos FormID 00022E80 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022E80_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00022E80_1 00022E80_1 N Не хочу показаться грубым, но я тут делом занят. NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF DannySullivanHellos FormID 00022E81 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022E81_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00022E81_1 00022E81_1 N Не могу говорить. Буду много болтать - потеряю репутацию крутого копа. NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF DannySullivanHellos FormID 00022E82 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022E82_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00022E82_1 00022E82_1 N Если захотите уйти, просто проходите в ворота. NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF DannySullivanHellos FormID 00022E83 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022E83_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00022E83_1 00022E83_1 N talking through a loud speaker 03 A1a PiperAlias: Такая работа? Чтобы защищать Даймонд-сити, нужно не впускать меня внутрь? "О, смотрите, страшная репортерша!" У-у! Прошу прощения, Пайпер, но Макдонах рвет и мечет. Говорит, что в статье сплошная ложь. Весь город теперь на ушах стоит. TicketTakerAlias NPCMDannySullivan PiperAlias: Черт... Немедленно открывай ворота, Дэнни Салливан! Я здесь живу! Вы не можете меня прогнать! DialogueDiamondCityEntrance 002041ED 00000 01DmndIntroSceneLong FFFFFFFF DannySullivan DannySullivan HumanRace FormID 000190B7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\000190B7_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDi__000190B7_1 000190B7_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_INTERCOM speaking through a loud speaker 01 A1a PiperAlias: Что значит "не могу открыть ворота"? Дэнни, хватит валять дурака! Я тут стою на открытом месте, если ты не видишь! У меня приказ не впускать вас, мисс Пайпер. Извините. Такая у меня работа. TicketTakerAlias NPCMDannySullivan PiperAlias: Такая работа? Чтобы защищать Даймонд-сити, нужно не впускать меня внутрь? "О, смотрите, страшная репортерша!" У-у! DialogueDiamondCityEntrance 00019269 00000 01DmndIntroSceneLong FFFFFFFF DannySullivan DannySullivan HumanRace FormID 00019275 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00019275_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDi__00019275_1 00019275_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_INTERCOM (VOICE ֠talking through a loud speaker, tired, giving in; BODY ֠No animation) 01 A1a PiperAlias: Дэнни, ты это слышал? Хочешь открыть ворота и впустить нас? Или хочешь сам объяснять этой безумной Мирне, почему у нее полки опустели? Ну ладно, ладно. Я-то в чем виноват? Сейчас, минуточку. TicketTakerAlias NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityEntrance 00019266 00000 05PiperIntroScene2 FFFFFFFF DannySullivan DannySullivan HumanRace FormID 00019271 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00019271_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDi__00019271_1 00019271_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_INTERCOM InPain 03 A1a DoctorSun: Держись, Дэнни. Сейчас мы тебя подштопаем... Спасибо, док... DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 00179B09 00000 FFDiamondCity10_004_DoctorSun FFFFFFFF FormID 00179B11 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00179B11_1.xwm 08/14/2014 03:17 1407961030 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity10__00179B11_1 00179B11_1 N InPain 03 A1a DoctorCrocker: Парни, можно не волноваться. Док Крокер уже здесь! Док, дело плохо... DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DoctorCrocker: Чепуха! Эти волшебные руки вылечат что угодно. FFDiamondCity10 00179B07 00000 FFDiamondCity10_004_DocCrocker FFFFFFFF FormID 00179B0E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00179B0E_1.xwm 08/15/2014 21:13 1408111991 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity10__00179B0E_1 00179B0E_1 N player's friend gives you medical aid / InPain 02 A1a Player Default: Держись. Мой друг тебе поможет. Спасибо, мисс... Извините, что я не встаю... DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 00179166 00000 FFDiamondCity10_002_Danny FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 0017917E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017917E_1.xwm 08/13/2014 04:52 1407880373 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity10__0017917E_1 0017917E_1 N player gives you medical aid / InPain 02 A2a Player Default: Держись. Мой друг тебе поможет. Спасибо... Мне уже лучше... Если не возражаете, я... Я еще немного здесь полежу... DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 00179166 00000 FFDiamondCity10_002_Danny FFFFFFFF FormID 0017917F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017917F_1.xwm 08/13/2014 04:57 1407880639 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity10__0017917F_1 0017917F_1 N player says he's going to find a Stimpak / InPain 02 A3a Player Default: Держись. Мой друг тебе поможет. Я... просто побуду здесь... DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 00179166 00000 FFDiamondCity10_002_Danny FFFFFFFF FormID 00179180 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00179180_1.xwm 08/14/2014 03:33 1407962018 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity10__00179180_1 00179180_1 N InPain 02 B1a Player Default: Расслабься. Все скоро закончится. Нам нужно было что-то сделать... насчет Макдонаха... Нас ведь предупреждали. Мы просто не хотели это признать... DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 00179165 00000 FFDiamondCity10_002_Danny FFFFFFFF FormID 00179177 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00179177_1.xwm 08/13/2014 04:46 1407879995 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity10__00179177_1 00179177_1 N morbid chuckle at the beginning / InPain 02 X1a Player Default: Держись. Я скоро вернусь. Я больше ничего не могу сделать... DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 00179164 00000 FFDiamondCity10_002_Danny FFFFFFFF FormID 00179179 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00179179_1.xwm 08/13/2014 04:58 1407880731 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity10__00179179_1 00179179_1 N InPain 02 Y1a Player Default: Что с тобой, Дэнни? Я был рядом с офисом мэра и услышал крики. Сначала я подумал, что он в опасности... DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 00179163 00000 FFDiamondCity10_002_Danny FFFFFFFF FormID 0017917D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017917D_1.xwm 08/13/2014 04:41 1407879713 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity10__0017917D_1 0017917D_1 N InPain 02 Y1b Когда я его нашел, с ним был синт - старая модель, весь металлический. Мэр говорил что-то про то, что они не имеют права так с ним поступать. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 00179163 00000 FFDiamondCity10_002_Danny FFFFFFFF FormID 0017917D 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017917D_2.xwm 08/13/2014 04:42 1407879768 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity10__0017917D_2 0017917D_2 N InPain 02 Y1c И тогда они заметили меня. Пока я бежал к лифту, получил две пули... Я помню, как падал... а потом все в тумане. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Держись. Мой друг тебе поможет. FFDiamondCity10 00179163 00000 FFDiamondCity10_002_Danny FFFFFFFF FormID 0017917D 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017917D_3.xwm 08/13/2014 05:02 1407880978 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity10__0017917D_3 0017917D_3 N InPain 01 A1a PastorClements: Стой, Салливан! Пусть Бог немного подождет... Послушайте меня. Я видел мэра Макдонаха вместе с одним синтом из Института... DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 00177716 00000 FFDiamondCity10_001_Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00177720 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00177720_2.xwm 08/12/2014 22:59 1407859161 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity10__00177720_2 00177720_2 N InPain 01 A1b Пайпер права... Он - один из них... DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan FemaleResident: Макдонах - синт! О боже, что нам теперь делать? FFDiamondCity10 00177716 00000 FFDiamondCity10_001_Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00177720 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00177720_3.xwm 08/12/2014 03:02 1407787369 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFDiamondCity10__00177720_3 00177720_3 N on the verge of death / InPain -1 A Две пули в живот... упал в шахту лифта... Мне конец... NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Держись. Мой друг тебе поможет. FFDiamondCity10 00179173 00000 FFDiamondCity10_002_Danny FFFFFFFF DannySullivan GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017917B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017917B_1.xwm 08/13/2014 00:30 1407864602 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity10__0017917B_1 0017917B_1 N on the verge of death / InPain -1 A Я... я не чувствую ног... NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Держись. Мой друг тебе поможет. FFDiamondCity10 00179173 00000 FFDiamondCity10_002_Danny FFFFFFFF DannySullivan GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0017917C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017917C_1.xwm 08/13/2014 05:05 1407881157 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity10__0017917C_1 0017917C_1 N recovering from your wounds / InPain -1 A Я просто... Останусь здесь ненадолго... NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 00179173 FFFFFFFF DannyRecoveringHellos FormID 0017C95D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017C95D_1.xwm 08/17/2014 02:43 1408218202 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity10__0017C95D_1 0017C95D_1 N recovering from your wounds / InPain -1 A Макдонах - синт, это точно... NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 00179173 FFFFFFFF DannyRecoveringHellos FormID 0017C95E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017C95E_1.xwm 08/17/2014 02:44 1408218298 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity10__0017C95E_1 0017C95E_1 N recovering from your wounds / InPain -1 A Пайпер с самого начала была права. NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 00179173 FFFFFFFF DannyRecoveringHellos FormID 0017C95F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0017C95F_1.xwm 08/17/2014 02:45 1408218303 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity10__0017C95F_1 0017C95F_1 N lying on the ground bleeding *кашляет* NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 000AA17F FFFFFFFF DannySullivan GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000AA180 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\000AA180_1.xwm 01/16/2015 01:16 1421345778 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput FFDiamondCity10__000AA180_1 000AA180_1 N lying on the ground bleeding Больно... NPCMDannySullivan FFDiamondCity10 000AA17F FFFFFFFF DannySullivan GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000AA181 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\000AA181_1.xwm 01/16/2015 01:16 1421345805 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput FFDiamondCity10__000AA181_1 000AA181_1 N Question 00 A1a Player Default: Я пытаюсь кое-кого разыскать. Вот как? И кого вы ищете? DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: У меня похитили сына, его зовут Шон. Он еще совсем младенец. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041E6 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00065C90 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00065C90_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00065C90_1 00065C90_1 N player just flipped you off / Apologetic 00 B1a Player Default: Это не ваше дело, если честно. Ладно. Простите, что спросил. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: У меня похитили сына, его зовут Шон. Он еще совсем младенец. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041E5 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 000681EC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\000681EC_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueDiamondCityExtra__000681EC_1 000681EC_1 N emphasize "particular" - Now was there anything PARTICULAR you were looking for? / Question 00 X1a Player Default: Просто я кое-что ищу. Как и мы все. А что конкретно вы ищете? DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: У меня похитили сына, его зовут Шон. Он еще совсем младенец. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041E4 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00065C8C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00065C8C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00065C8C_1 00065C8C_1 N Confident 00 Y1a Player Default: Расскажите мне о Даймонд-сити. Ну, тут тихо и спокойно. У нас отличнейшая служба безопасности. Мне хочется верить, что я тоже приложил к этому руку. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041E3 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00065C8B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00065C8B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00065C8B_1 00065C8B_1 N Suspicious 00 Y1b Но я вам вопрос задал. Ну же, мне нужно просто записать причину вашего визита. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: У меня похитили сына, его зовут Шон. Он еще совсем младенец. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041E3 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00065C8B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00065C8B_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00065C8B_2 00065C8B_2 N convinced / Tired 00 A1a Player Default: Мне не хотелось вам врать, офицер. Но все случилось так быстро... Вы не первый, кого Пайпер втянула в неприятную историю. Спасибо за то, что честны со мной. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041DE 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00022D56 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022D56_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022D56_1 00022D56_1 N Tired 00 A1b Если б я что-то решал, мы бы вас обоих без проблем впустили, но тут командует мэр. Ну, и вы сами видели, насколько он зол. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DannySullivan: Ну ладно. Добро пожаловать в Даймонд-сити и все такое. А я вернусь к работе. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041DE 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00022D56 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022D56_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022D56_2 00022D56_2 N convinced / Tired 00 A2a Player Default: Мне не хотелось вам врать, офицер. Но все случилось так быстро... Вы не первая, кого Пайпер втянула в неприятную историю. Спасибо за то, что честны со мной. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041DE 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008A879 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008A879_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008A879_1 0008A879_1 N Tired 00 A2b Если б я что-то решал, мы бы вас обоих без проблем впустили, но тут командует мэр. Ну, и вы сами видели, насколько он зол. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DannySullivan: Ну ладно. Добро пожаловать в Даймонд-сити и все такое. А я вернусь к работе. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041DE 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008A879 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008A879_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008A879_2 0008A879_2 N sarcastic / Stern 00 A3a Player Default: Мне не хотелось вам врать, офицер. Но все случилось так быстро... Конечно, быстро. Так быстро, что вы забыли про все правила приличия. Неужели вас мать не научила честности? DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DannySullivan: Ну ладно. Добро пожаловать в Даймонд-сити и все такое. А я вернусь к работе. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041DE 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00022D57 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022D57_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022D57_1 00022D57_1 N convinced, persuaded / Surprised 00 B1a Player Default: Нет, все правильно. Мой конвой прибывает завтра. Правда? Честное слово? В этом случае я хотел бы внести аванс за запчасти для ворот. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041DD 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00022D62 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022D62_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022D62_1 00022D62_1 N 00 B1b Вот, берите. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DannySullivan: Ну ладно. Добро пожаловать в Даймонд-сити и все такое. А я вернусь к работе. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041DD 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00022D62 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022D62_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022D62_2 00022D62_2 N sarcastic / Stern 00 B2a Player Default: Нет, все правильно. Мой конвой прибывает завтра. Да, конечно. Расскажите мне еще, какого размера рыбина у вас сорвалась. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DannySullivan: Ну ладно. Добро пожаловать в Даймонд-сити и все такое. А я вернусь к работе. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041DD 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00022D63 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022D63_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022D63_1 00022D63_1 N you respect Piper but she's constantly getting into trouble / Amused 00 X1a Player Default: Я тут совершенно случайно. Да, с Пайпер так обычно и выходит. Найдет случайного прохожего - и давай болтать. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041DC 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00022D54 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022D54_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022D54_1 00022D54_1 N Puzzled 00 X1b Меня от нее уже тошнило бы, если бы не ее смелость. Это внушает уважение. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DannySullivan: Ну ладно. Добро пожаловать в Даймонд-сити и все такое. А я вернусь к работе. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041DC 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00022D54 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022D54_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022D54_2 00022D54_2 N Amused 00 Y1a Player Default: Пайпер уже проделывала подобное? Да все время так делает. Проблема в том, что иногда она блефует, а иногда за ней действительно гонится полсотни кровожадных рейдеров. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041DB 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00022D5B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022D5B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022D5B_1 00022D5B_1 N 00 Y1b Так что обычно я ее впускаю. Но не сегодня. Мэр рвет и мечет. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DannySullivan: Ну ладно. Добро пожаловать в Даймонд-сити и все такое. А я вернусь к работе. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041DB 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00022D5B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022D5B_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022D5B_2 00022D5B_2 N Tired 01 A1a Player Default: Если б я что-то решал, мы бы вас обоих без проблем впустили, но тут командует мэр. Ну, и вы сами видели, насколько он зол. Ну ладно. Добро пожаловать в Даймонд-сити и все такое. А я вернусь к работе. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041D6 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00134134 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00134134_1.xwm 06/17/2014 00:03 1402938228 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00134134_1 00134134_1 N Question 01 A2a Player Default: Если б я что-то решал, мы бы вас обоих без проблем впустили, но тут командует мэр. Ну, и вы сами видели, насколько он зол. А что вас привело в наш город? Будьте любезны, укажите причину в журнале. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Я пытаюсь кое-кого разыскать. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041D6 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00022D53 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022D53_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022D53_1 00022D53_1 N player is looking for his kidnapped son / Nervous 01 A1a Player Default: У меня похитили сына, его зовут Шон. Он еще совсем младенец. Ох, простите, но у нас приказ не заниматься делами о пропавших людях. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041D5 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 000681ED 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\000681ED_1.xwm 12/23/2014 02:18 1419275909 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueDiamondCityExtra__000681ED_1 000681ED_1 N Nervous 01 A1b В городе все нервничают из-за Института, и мы не можем подливать масла в огонь официальными расследованиям. Что если начнется паника? DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Дэнни, мне нужна кое-какая информация. Неофициально. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041D5 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 000681ED 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\000681ED_2.xwm 12/23/2014 06:09 1419289763 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueDiamondCityExtra__000681ED_2 000681ED_2 N persuaded to help, feel guilty about not helping before / Nervous 02 A1a Player Default: Дэнни, мне нужна кое-какая информация. Неофициально. Ладно, могу вам кое-что подсказать. Неофициально. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041CD 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BB34 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008BB34_1.xwm 12/23/2014 02:27 1419276426 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008BB34_1 0008BB34_1 N 02 A1b Как пойдете в город, идите к дальней стене, в обход рынка. Увидите переулок с парой ярких неоновых вывесок. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041CD 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BB34 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008BB34_2.xwm 12/23/2014 02:37 1419277041 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008BB34_2 0008BB34_2 N 02 A1c Детективное агентство Валентайна. Но оно много кому глаз мозолит, так что я вас предупредил, если что. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Спасибо вам за помощь. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041CD 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BB34 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008BB34_3.xwm 12/23/2014 02:40 1419277227 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008BB34_3 0008BB34_3 N alternate version if you're not persuaded to help / Stern 02 A2a Player Default: Дэнни, мне нужна кое-какая информация. Неофициально. Простите, я не могу. У меня приказ. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Дэнни, мне нужна кое-какая информация. Неофициально. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041CD 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BB35 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008BB35_1.xwm 12/23/2014 02:53 1419278034 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008BB35_1 0008BB35_1 N 02 B1a Player Default: Спрошу тогда кого-нибудь еще. Не вешайте нос. Может, кто-то еще в городе вам поможет. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Спасибо вам за помощь. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041CC 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BAA2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008BAA2_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008BAA2_1 0008BAA2_1 N Stern 02 X1a Player Default: Может, совершим несложный обмен? Деньги за информацию. Послушайте, я не беру взяток, ясно? Нет. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Дэнни, мне нужна кое-какая информация. Неофициально. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041CB 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BAC3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008BAC3_1.xwm 12/23/2014 02:33 1419276803 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008BAC3_1 0008BAC3_1 N Nervous 02 Y1a Player Default: Институт? А это что? Вот черт. Слушайте, мне не надо было этого говорить. На них просто все сваливают, когда что-нибудь неприятное случается. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041CA 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BB2A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008BB2A_1.xwm 12/23/2014 02:35 1419276932 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008BB2A_1 0008BB2A_1 N Nervous 02 Y1b Если вам очень интересно, то в городе есть целая газета, которая все никак не оставит эту тему. "Общественные события". DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Дэнни, мне нужна кое-какая информация. Неофициально. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041CA 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BB2A 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008BB2A_2.xwm 12/23/2014 02:36 1419276964 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008BB2A_2 0008BB2A_2 N Concerned 03 A1a Player Default: Спасибо вам за помощь. Ага, удачи вам. Не создавайте нам проблем. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041C5 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BAD6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008BAD6_1.xwm 12/23/2014 02:58 1419278318 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008BAD6_1 0008BAD6_1 N Irritated 03 B1a Player Default: И это все, чем вы можете помочь? Больше вам ничего не светит, это точно. А теперь идите. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041C4 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BAB4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008BAB4_1.xwm 12/23/2014 02:55 1419278129 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008BAB4_1 0008BAB4_1 N slightly annoyed / Puzzled 03 X1a Player Default: Частный детектив. На развалинах стадиона. Как логично. Я не очень понимаю, к чему вы клоните. Шли бы вы уже дальше, а? DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041C3 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BA8C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008BA8C_1.xwm 12/23/2014 02:52 1419277946 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008BA8C_1 0008BA8C_1 N 03 Y1a Player Default: Многим не нравится детективное агентство? Я могу только сказать, что нам приходит множество жалоб. DannySullivan NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Спасибо вам за помощь. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041C2 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BA6E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0008BA6E_1.xwm 12/23/2014 02:51 1419277870 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0008BA6E_1 0008BA6E_1 N -1 A Стойте, а вы называли причину, по которой вы пришли в Даймонд-сити? Мне нужно что-то в журнал записать. NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Я пытаюсь кое-кого разыскать. DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041E9 00000 DannyMQ103Scene01 FFFFFFFF DannySullivan GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0002CBC6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0002CBC6_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0002CBC6_1 0002CBC6_1 N suspicious but friendly / Suspicious -1 A Это про вас мне Пайпер говорила? Что-то мне подсказывает, она мне снова лапшу на уши навешала, правильно? NPCMDannySullivan Player Default: Мне не хотелось вам врать, офицер. Но все случилось так быстро... DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041E9 00000 DannyIntroScene01 FFFFFFFF DannySullivan GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00022D5D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022D5D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022D5D_1 00022D5D_1 N Я как-то не разобрал. Что? NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041E7 FFFFFFFF FormID 002041F0 FormID 00022E64 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022E64_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022E64_1 00022E64_1 N Говорите громче. Я на одно ухо глухой. NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041E7 FFFFFFFF FormID 002041F0 FormID 00022E65 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\00022E65_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCityExtra__00022E65_1 00022E65_1 N Ну ладно. Удачи вам и все такое. NPCMDannySullivan DialogueDiamondCityExtra 002041BD FFFFFFFF DannySullivan GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0002CBC0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMDannySullivan\0002CBC0_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueDiamondCityExtra__0002CBC0_1 0002CBC0_1 N DannySullivan